When the Lightning Came
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth fic- Zane & Dareth fusion: The days after Danny got her new body after finding out she wasn't human was a little confusing, and a lot more painful. Lost in her own thoughts she realizes that she can't give Dareth what he greatly wants. She feels that a sacrifice must be made.


_When the Lightning Came_

 _One Shot_

It had been raining for days. It was actually an ideal weather for someone wanting to relax after finding out you were not only an android, but losing your body completely. Zareth did all he could for her which was awesome. But she had asked him if he wanted to seperate at that point. She wouldn't argue if he didn't. But it was okay either way. For some reason he hadn't and kept stealing glances at her. His heart and pump box didn't want to leave her alone just yet. Just in case she needed them. She wasn't at all malfunctioning, or upset that she was now in a different body.

Sometimes it was hard for her to move her new body since it wasn't made like her old one at all. Actually she could tell it was a bit more durable, but twice as heavy.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom and over to the couch. Although instead of sitting down she fell forward onto her knees and looked out the window resting her weight onto her arms. She could see the dark clouds as they came. Zareth saw the worried expression on her face before getting up and padding his way over to her. His feet clicked on the ground since he was bare feet. He saw the dark clouds coming in from the wharf. A few ships seemed to be preparing for the oncoming storm. A few women were hurrying with bags over their heads, and children rushing home from school. Even a few dogs ran into alleyways to hide. A bright flash and lightning could be seen hitting the waves far off in the distance.

Danny made a gasp noise before dropping back onto the couch. She spotted Zareth watching the storm too.

"You know you can practically smell it when a storm is coming." Danny said and swallowed trying to look like she was alright with it. In reality she wasn't. She hated storms. She was afraid of it, and if Zareth remembered right. She never knew why. But now that he knew what she was it was probably the pain of being activated. She didn't come into the world out of love like Pixal or Zane. Or even Echo. She was brought into the world by a mad woman who didn't care about her much less care if she had harmed upon activation. Actually...it was probably worse then that. The best way to activate someone quickly was to shock them awake. Zane and Pixal had been switched on and they were able to go through their own processes. She was probably forced into existence. It would...explain why her dress was all torn up like it was. To be electrocuted to the point of rushed activation could kill any man. It made Zane involuntarily cringe.

"Come on babe...how about you and I order some pizza huh?" He asked. Danny nodded her head and watched him pick up the phone.

It took only a few moments to order the pizza but in those few moments is what it took for the window to start rattling from the winds. The rain hit the window hard. Danny stood up and backed up away from the window. She had never heard a storm at Dareths apartment before.

"Danny?" She jumped when she felt Zareths hands enclose on her shoulder. "Its just me baby." He said. She exhaled and shook her head.

"I figured I'd have stopped being afraid of storms now that I've been through more then just storms." Danny said sitting back down on the couch. A loud crack and the power went out found Zareth practically holding Danny completely. She still didn't weight that much, but the whole surprise of the thing had him back up into the wall and slide down.

Zareth cringed in pain. He sat like that for a moment before feeling Dannys hands on his face.

"Zareth Oh my gosh are you alright?" She asked Zareth opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah but your heavier then you used to be." Zareth said and then cringed again when he was swatted on the arm.

"Are you calling me fat?!" She yelled. Zareth looked slightly panicked.

"N...No no not at all I…" He heard a giggled and she kissed his nose before getting up off him. Another flash and she was back down on the floor, she was practically curled into a little ball still on her feet she had her chest against her legs but her arms over her head trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

"Hey...its okay if you stay sitting on the floor here. I have no problem being here." Zareth was always so kind to her, although he could tell sometimes that perhaps she was overstaying her welcome. He felt it in his head, sometimes when she sits down quietly he knows what she's thinking about. Sometimes she wants to talk with him, but she doesn't really know how to say it. But in her head he knows because all three of them heard it, but didn't say anything. They didn't want to embarrass her. One of the main ones was 'What if Dareth doesn't want me because of what I am. I can't give him children, I can't do anything for him anymore.' Dareth really needed to sit down with her. Perhaps the reason why he hadn't split yet was because of the fact that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Dareth felt someone responsible for making her feel not at home.

Danny slowly fell back onto her hunches and looked out over her knees at him.

"Are you...okay?" He looked over her knees.

"Not...really." She whispered and took a labored breath. "I'm useless, I don't have a heart, I still dream and its painful sometimes, I kind of want to see Dareth, but I don't think he wants to see me. I'm not human anymore. I can't…" she was finally starting to open up. Zareth reached out and pulled her to him. She stumbled a bit almost like she didn't want to be pulled anywhere, but for some reason she gave in before he could let go. She fit right under his shoulder. She was breathing quickly as if she was trying not to cry.

"What if I can't marry him, or what if he doesn't want to...its not like we've known each other very long, and honestly I know that, but...maybe its best...if we stopped." Danny stopped breathing hard, she wasn't shaking anymore, actually she looked really ashamed with herself. Her eyes were wide open as if she couldn't believe what she had said.

"Danny don't you love Dareth?" Zareth finally said after a good ten minutes of him processing the attempted break up.

"I love him to pieces Zareth, but I...I want to…" Her eyes looked down at her fingers.

"You want to break it off because of what you are." Zareth took hold of her shoulders and practically picked her up so she was sitting down on his legs. She looked up at him, his face was red, and his cheeks were even redder. He was angry at her, and a little embarrassed. She tried to pull away from him in fright. She had seen him when he was angry.

"Now...you listen to me!" He barked. Danny looked him in the eyes fear written all over her features. "Danny you are the best thing that ever happened to that man. He wouldn't trade you for anything. You just hurt him...you think he's dating you simply because of what you are!" Danny gulped when Zareth took his toothpick out of his mouth and pointed it in front her her face. "How dare you tell him you want to break up for something that petty." Danny looked down at her hands, she was ringing them.

"I know I'm ju…" Zareth pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. They were glowing with more intensity.

"Danny...he loves you, now please...stop." Danny face contorted for a moment and she looked back down at her hands. They formed into fists and she looked up glaring at him.

"You don't know what its like!" She yelled. Her optics flashed and she wiggled her fingers in front of his face. "I'm an android...I never knew I wasn't human so when Dareth and I talked he said he wanted children...lots of children." Her face was in her hands now, she was sobbing. She looked back up at Zareth, he had never seen her cry like this. She was angry, and sad, and mad at herself, and angry with the situation. A situation no one could fix...hopeless. "I...can't have any." She just sat there looking defeated. Zareth watched her cry.

"Dareth...buddy...its all you from here." their was a bright flash and both Zane and Dareth sat there. Dareth reached forward and pulled Danny to him. Its all he could really do to comfort the woman he loved. He ran his thumb over her cheek and tried to get her to look at him. She wouldn't look. She was devastated.

"Baby...Baby look at me. Its Dareth sweetheart." Danny looked up at him. She wasn't to sure what to say. She was shaking in his arms.

"We can adopt sweetheart. I'm sure there's a few kids out there that wouldn't mind us being their parents." Danny gasped hearing that, and suddenly realized she had totally forgotten about that. Dareth gasped when Danny threw her arms around him. "Yeah yeah...I love you too beautiful." He smiled. His eyes flew open wider when Danny pressed her lips to his.

"So I guess we're still a couple then?" He asked looking down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"We're going to make some kids very happy." She said resting her head on his chest. She felt incredibly tired after that upset and fell asleep against Dareths chest. Zane sat down on the couch and smiled at her.

"I'm glad she's alright now." He said.

"She'll wake up with a headache though." Dareth said running his fingers over her hair.


End file.
